1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable lock, especially to a self-locking cable lock.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Cable locks are attached securely to cables that bind, lock and hold objects securely. Generally speaking, small, high value, pilferable objects such as computers, household appliances and the like on display need to be locked in place. Cable locks are used to keep the objects from being stolen. However, conventional cable locks must be locked and unlocked with keys. Using keys to lock conventional cable locks on objects is inconvenient because the keys must be controlled and protected.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a self-locking cable lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.